Sparring Session
by DemigodOfDeltora
Summary: Have you ever thought about how amazingly powerful the demigods are? Ever wonder who's the strongest? I'll bet you have. That is why, for the first time EVER, those demigods will be put to the test to answer the biggest question that's been on everyone's minds: Who is the most powerful of them all? Well you'll just have to read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. I lost my password for my old account, (NatanIsTheBestCoupleEVER), so I made me a new one. Remember to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the story.**

_**Annabeth POV**_

I had absolutely no idea what was going on, which almost never happens to a child of Athena. Today we met with the roman camp at the wolf house for a very important announcement. I don't know what, because only Chiron and Reyna knew, and they haven't clued anyone in yet. We were still waiting for them to make the announcement.

_**Narrator POV**_

Chiron stomped his hoof on the pavement and the entire place quieted down. He cleared his throat and started. "You all are probably wondering why you are all gathered here. Well for some of you, your training will be put to the test today in... a battle royal!"

There were scattered murmurs, cheers, and arguing. They started to get riled up, but Chiron stomped his hoof again and the arena calmed down. "Today's contestants will be... the boys!"

Cheering exploded out from the boys while complaints came from the girls. But Chiron raised his voice so he could be heard over the ruckus. "Tomorrow, will be the girls turn, but for now, back to the boys. There will be six competitors, all of whom will enter the arena at one point in time. All contestants shall be allowed whatever items/powers they carry. Is this understood?"

One boy called out from roman side. "Um, who'll be competing?"

Chiron scanned the faces in the crowd. "Any male hero or creature can volunteer. If there are none, then they shall be chosen. So... any volunteers ready to step in the arena?"

There was dead silence as everybody looked at each other. Suddenly, the entire place rumbled and a bright light filled the room, blinding everybody except Dionysus, who kept flickering back and forth between his roman form and his Greek one. When the light subsided, Mr. D wasn't the only god in the room anymore. The entire arena knelt in front of the other 11 Olympians, Hades, and Hestia.

Chiron rose and looked to the crowd. "Did I forget to mention that the gods will be attending this event?"

All of the gods kept changing between their forms. But they each conjured up a throne in a 'U' shape around the arena and waited for someone to volunteer.

Just then, the shadows thickened around the top of the ceiling and a figure materialized, dropping onto the stage next to Chiron and attracting everyone's attention.

_**Chiron POV**_

"Nico. I take it your going to compete?"

He shook his head. "Not just compete, Chiron. I'm going to win." I saw Hades nod in approval at his son, while Bianca's spirit and Hazel gazed on worriedly.

I nodded and looked amongst the sea of heroes, seeing if anyone else would be brave enough to compete. "Anyone else?"

My question was answered by a mini tornado coming from the roman side. It reached the stage in a matter of seconds, dissolving until none other than Jason Grace stood there. "Jason Grace, at your service."

His presence must've provoked Zeus's roman side because he changed to Jupiter. The lord of the sky had on an awesome pokerface, but his head was held high with pride. Thalia, on the other hand, was gripping her bow nervously. Piper sat next to her on the bleachers. She was so upset, she had to charmspeak herself. Jason nodded reassuringly and went to go stand next to Nico. "Any others?"

I barely finished my sentence when the lagoon erupted into a huge, frothy, tsunami. Everyone stared accusingly at Poseidon. He put his hands up in defense. "What? That wasn't me."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "If it wasn't Poseidon, then that leaves only one person with that kind of power..."

I knew where he was going with that and our suspicions were confirmed as a laugh came from the crest of the wave. Everyone looked up to see Percy afloat at the top. "Guilty as charged Chiron. Since Zeus and Hades are already being spoken for by my cousins, it's only natural that all of the big three are represented."

He willed the water to carry him to the stage, making it bend over the crowd like an arch, not letting a single drop hit anyone (except Octavian, whom Percy drenched with ice cold water).

Percy reached the stage and turned his attention to the river of water. He willed it to freeze and then shattered it into tiny shards of ice, which evaporated quickly.

He turned to his dad who gave him a big thumbs up. Next to him, Tyson had on a huge grin while waving a banner, stamped with a trident, back and forth. Annabeth waved from her seat next to the other girls, trying to be supportive. But she was filled with worry for her boyfriend. Percy smiled and took his place next to Nico and Jason.

I nodded in approval at the competitors. I had a feeling they would volunteer. "Next!"

There was a moment of silence as the heroes looked amongst each other. Obviously, they had some seriously tough competition. I mean, the children of the big three? Opposing them would most likely be suicide.

I was so lost in thought, that I didn't even notice the meteor coming out of the sky until it was about a few hundred yards away. It soon caught everyone's attention.

Mars stood up and drew his bow. "I'll take care of this. No need to panic people."

He was about to take the shot, when a fireball flew at his bow and incinerated it. Everyone turned to see Hephaestus, his arm outstretched and his hand smoking. He blew his hand and glared at his brother. "You are not gonna shoot my son out of the sky. Not if I have anything to say about it."

Jason laughed while the other two boys grinned. "Leo?"

The inferno reached the stage in a matter of seconds. The flames dissipated and in it's place, stood Leo. He raised his hand in a salute. "Son of Hephaestus, reporting for duty."

Hephaestus's eyes shone with pride, making Leo grin.

Mars grumbled about his favorite bow being destroyed, but he eventually settled down.

Leo stood next to the others, and I turned back to the crowd. "There's four champions. We still need two more. Are there anymore volunteers?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the crowd part for a figure. As soon as he reached the stage, I saw who it was.

_**Narrator POV**_

Chiron nodded. "Ah. Frank. Come."

Frank knelt before his dad Mars, whose eyes glowed brightly behind his glasses. Then he went to stand next to the other guys. Hazel must've been taking it hard. Her brother, and the two boys she liked were about to duel.

Chiron scanned the sea of people. "Is this it?"

Apollo cleared his throat, earning everyone's undivided attention. "May I make a suggestion? There are already 5 heroes. How about a creature? Maybe a dryad? Or perhaps a Cyclops?"

He glanced in Tyson's direction but Poseidon shook his head. "Your not gonna put my sons against each other, whereas you don't have any competing."

Percy grinned. Some of the campers started to snicker, but Apollo turned in their direction and they wisely shut up.

Apollo looked like he wanted to say more, bout Zeus intervened. "Continue Chiron."

I nodded. "As I was saying..."

I stopped as I noticed a figure pushing it's way through the crowd. When it reached the front, it was none other than Gleeson Hedge, the fight- hungry satyr himself. He looked as if someone was giving away a lifetime's supply of recycled cans. "Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!"

Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest. "Um coach? You do know that you'll be fighting the boys right?"

Coach scratched his beard, apparently just noticing who his opponents would be. "Oh. Um... never mind. Forget I said anything."

The old satyr shrank back into the crowd. I sighed. As I was thinking about who to pick, a horn sounded in the distance. (You'd think they would've been done with the dramatic entrances by now.) The crowds parted once again as a chariot made it's way to the stage.

Everyone was shocked, except Apollo since he sees into the future, to find who the head figure was.

_**Narrator POV**_

Percy rubbed his eyes in disbelief. "Grover? Your gonna compete?"

Grover gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry Perce. I promise to go easy on you."

He bowed to Artemis and then turned to Chiron. "I volunteer Chiron." Juniper looked ready to pass out.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Uh... you sure Grover? You don't exactly strike me as a fighter, no offense."

Grover nodded in agreement. "True. But as a lord of the wild, it's my duty to protect all wild creatures."

Chiron nodded and clapped his hands together. "The six warriors have been chosen! Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades; Jason Grace, son of Jupiter; Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon; Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus; Frank Zhang, son of Mars; and Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wild."

Chiron stomped his hoof three times on the ground and a big plasma monitor appeared. On the screen showed six cards with a picture of each opponent. "Contestants will be randomly chosen to fight against one another. So without further delay, here are the match ups!"

The cards flipped over and shuffled themselves as if by an invisible dealer. After a minute, they finally settled. Anxiety coursed through everyone as they waited to see the match ups. And the line up was...

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffie guys, but I had to so that you guys could review and post what match ups you want. I have a pretty good idea of the matches, but I could easily be persuaded depending on the number of requests. Well? Get reviewing! Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: FYI, this is after Mark of Athena so pretend that Percy and Annabeth didn't fall into the pit.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, or any other characters, only the storyline. (And Natalie is kind of like a guest/adopted character.)

  
**Narrator POV**

And the match ups are: Frank V.S. Nico; Leo V.S. Grover; & Percy V.S. Jason.

The competitors stood perfectly still, thinking about strategies and searching for weaknesses in their opponent. Meanwhile, the Stoll brothers and the rest of their cabin, were already taking bets on the fights.

**Nico POV**

'Just. My. Luck. They put me up against the guy that can shape shift into anything. (sigh) I really have my work cut out for me.'

**Frank POV**

'Hmm. So I'm up against Nico huh? I've never really seen him in action before. According to Hazel, he's supposed to be powerful. But if he's anything like his sister, I don't see how gems and underground directions will help. Oh well. Guess we'll have to find out.'

**Leo POV  
**  
'Hmm. Looks like I'm put against Grover. He doesn't look like much of a fighter, but I shouldn't underestimate him.'

**Grover POV  
**  
(sighs) 'Oh boy. What did I get myself into? Of course I was paired against Leo. His firepower gives him the upper hand against my nature magic, but that doesn't mean I can just give up. I'm a lord of the wild, and I'm not going down without a fight.'

**Percy POV**

'Hmmm. So I'm up against Jason huh? There's no doubt he's a skilled fighter, but he's got another thing coming if he thinks he can take me down. His power is to manipulate air to his advantage, so I'll have to find a way to keep him grounded.'

**Jason POV**

'So my opponent's Percy. I've always wondered who was stronger between the both of us. There was that time in Kansas, but we never really had control. Well, everybody's gonna be put to the test this time.'

**Travis POV  
**  
"Bets! Place your bets here! How about you Annabeth? You'll obviously want Percy to win, right? Well how about putting a little... wager on it?"

Annabeth gave me the death glare and I shrank back. "Alright, alright. Sheesh. Just trying to make a living."

I turned to Thalia, who had her hands on her hips. "So what about you, Thalia? Have anything ya wanna wager? Your shield? Chores? Oh! How about you hook me up with your cute friend, Natalie?"

We all turned to look at Natalie. She was the same age as us, 16, and she was Thalia and Annabeth's good friend. She had just joined the camp last month, and she was an Aphrodite camper. She had long brown hair, beautiful amber eyes, and perfectly tanned skin. And completely uninterested. Just my type.

I gave her a flirty wave, which she returned. Minus the flirt, wave, and... four fingers. Some would've found that offensive, but I found it endearing.

Annabeth scoffed while Thalia scratched her head. "Um... Travis? I don't think she's interested."

"Nah. She's just playing hard to get. I can respect that."

I pointed at Thalia's bracelet. "I'll also accept that lovely piece of jewelry. Or that wicked blade."

She drew a bow and examined the tip. "Hey Travis? How fast can you run?"

I snorted. "My dad's the god of thieves. I can run a mile in 20 seconds flat."

Of course that wasn't true, but like I said, my dad's the god of thieves. How many thieves do you know that are truthful? ...That's what I thought.

Thalia nodded thoughtfully. "Okay. Here's my wager: I bet you can't get out of range of my bow in five seconds. If you win, you get to keep your life. If not..." She didn't finish the sentence, but you'd have to be an idiot to stay.

**Annabeth POV**

I couldn't help but laugh as Travis turned pale. He practically vanished, but not before making the 'call me' sign to Natalie, who scrunched up her nose in disgust.

Thalia smirked as she put her arrow back in the quiver. "I knew that would get rid of him."

Just then, the conch horn sounded throughout the building, causing the ceiling to rumble. It's a good thing they had support beams to stabilize the place.

**Narrator POV**

The chattering immediately died down as every pair of eyes turned to Chiron.

He was standing on a podium just above the arena. "Our first battle will now begin!"

The entire place rumbled with the cheers and applause of thousands of demigods. Chiron raised his hand and the crowd slowly settled down.

"Here comes our first hero!" The gate on the northern end opened and Nico stepped out into the arena.

Immediately, the crowd roared in response. He wore traditional Greek armor, a silver helmet with a black plume tucked under his arm. Hanging at his side was his stygian iron sword. When the noise finally died down, Chiron continued. "And his opponent."

Walking out from the other door, was Frank. He had his bow and quiver strapped to his back and he wore his purple shirt with pride. The crowds applauded, especially the Romans.

They reached the center and shook hands, before returning to their posts. Chiron nodded at their show of sportsmanship. "Before we begin, here are the rules: no killing, and keep maiming to a minimum. All magic and weapons are allowed. Stepping out of bounds, will result in immediate disqualification. Understood?"

Both heroes nodded, so Chiron continued. "Weapons at the ready!"

Nico put on his helmet and drew his sword. Frank etched an arrow in his bow. "Begin!"

The stadium cheered as the match began. Nico rushed forward just as Frank took his shot. It would've found it's mark had Nico been slower. It bounced off his sword harmlessly and Nico kept charging.

Frank notched two more arrows and let them fly. Nico dogged the first arrow while the second whizzed past his head. Many would've thought Frank had missed, but he hit his target dead on. Only, Nico wasn't the target.

Nico watched wide-eyed as it hit a weak spot in a huge stalagmite. The arrow cleaved through it like butter and it fell, straight towards Nico.

Nico could've easily dived out of the way, but he stood his ground as it hurtled towards him. Heroes and gods alike watched as the rock made impact with the son of Hades. Everyone was on their feet as the dust cleared. The stalagmite had hit the floor with so much force, that it cleaved right through, creating a 5-foot crack in the ground.

Frank lowered his bow as he, and everyone else, looked for Nico. Then from behind Frank, the shadows thickened and Nico charged out, sword in motion. Frank dropped his bow and drew his dagger just in time to deflect Nico's blade.

Frank underestimated Nico's momentum because his Stygian iron sword scraped his right shoulder. It wasn't a very deep cut, but Frank almost fainted. It was as if his strength was being drained from that one cut.

He stumbled back, panting as Nico advanced. He risked a second to do a check up. The cut wasn't bleeding, so that was good. Frank was so preoccupied, that he didn't pay attention to where he was going. He stumbled as he lost his balance and fell out of the arena.

If Frank wasn't a quick thinker, he would've been disqualified. Just as he fell, he willed himself to change into an eagle. He managed to gain control at the last second and he flew around, making a beeline for Nico.

Nico lunged forward, attempting to intercept. Frank dodged the attack and changed in mid-air, transforming into a big grizzly bear.

Fortunately, Nico rolled out of the way just as Frank landed, swiping a huge bear paw. Unfortunately, his sword got trapped underneath 800lbs of bear. Nico came up unscathed, but his breastplate was torn.

Nico tossed away his now ruined armor, nothing left but his helmet. He concentrated with all his might. Just then the floored cleaved again, opening an even bigger fissure than the last, right between the two demigods. It had to be at least 15 feet long.

Frank, and everyone else who didn't know what Nico was capable of, watched in amazement and horror as a dozen skeletal warriors crawled their way out of the underworld. Some were demigods clad in full battle armor, while others were armed horsemen. They drew their weapons and advanced on Frank, while Nico tried to catch his breath.

Frank morphed into a dragon just as the skeletons opened fire. A few arrows found chinks in Frank's armor, but most of them just ricocheted off. Frank blew fire at a warrior, but it didn't do much good. It just looked like Nico had his very own ghost rider.

Frank stomped on a skeleton and swiped another with his tail, but they just reassembled. No matter how many times he destroyed them, they just kept coming. Frank had hoped that would be it, but he was off by a mile. His heart sank when he saw what else Nico could summon.

Frank had always liked elephants. In fact, he had been one a few times. He even remembered watching Dumbo with his mom when he was little. But this pachyderm would change his perspective on elephants for the rest of his life.

Crawling out of the abyss was a creature more horrifying than any hellhound or fury. It was easily the size of a tank and just as strong. It's tusks were razor sharp and it's empty eye sockets seemed to bore into you. It would've made any giant scream for his mommy.

It must've really drained Nico because he sank to his knee, desperately trying not to pass out. However, Frank was too busy to notice that.

The creature charged straight at Frank. He decided against blowing fire because of previous experience. He rolled to the left as the creature barreled past. Frank slammed head-on into the elephant, but it barely moved an inch.

Meanwhile, the skeletal warriors were closing in on him. Out of the corner of his eye Frank saw a flash of gold, which turned out to be a skeleton's sword. That gave him an idea.

Frank turned back into a human, and ran to his quiver. He let loose arrow after arrow at the skeletons. Each of them found it's mark, and they dissolved for good. He was about to take a shot at the elephant, when he ran out of arrows. He looked for his dagger, and saw it under the creature.

Seeing no other way, he sprinted towards the elephant. At the last second, he hit the ground baseball-style, sliding underneath. He quickly grabbed his dagger and stabbed upwards. The skeletal elephant exploded into dust.

Frank barely had time to breath when Nico rushed. Both heroes were already pushed to their physical limits. The cut from Nico's sword had weakened Frank just as much as summoning the skeletons had been for Nico. Both warriors were breathing hard as they circled each other, blades at the ready. They both lunged, parrying strikes back and forth, waiting for the other person to slip up.

Frank faked a slash to Nico's right arm and lunged at his left shoulder, putting all his force into it. Nico anticipated the attack. He sidestepped and hit Frank's wrist with the hilt of his sword. Frank reeled back in pain, dropping his dagger. Before he could do anything, Nico already had his sword at his throat. Frank went cross-eyed as Nico dug his sword in a little deeper.

The conch horn sounded, signaling the fight to be over. Nico removed his sword and held out his hand. Frank smiled and they shook hands. The entire arena went nuts. It took Chiron a whole five minutes to finally get everyone's attention.

Frank and Nico stood in front of Chiron and the council. Chiron looked pleased that no one was majorly hurt. "Great job heroes! You both put up a good fight, but alas only one can move on. And that is Nico Di Angelo!"

The place erupted in more applause, and Nico waved. Bianca, Hazel, and Hades beamed with pride. When the cheering died down, Chiron continued. "But let's not forget about Frank!"

Another round of applause. Even Mars looked proud of his son. Chiron smiled. "A great fight indeed. We'll take a brief intermission and then we'll be back with fight number two: Leo and Grover."

While the two boys were given a standing ovation as they left the ring, Grover and Leo prepared for their match up. The Hermes cabin on the other hand, took the opportunity to set up a concession stand.

**A/N: Hoped you all like it! I'm so very, very, very, very, very, VERY sorry that it took so long, but junior year in high school is absolutely hectic. Thanks for being so understanding, and I'll try to update faster, okay? Don't forget to review! Thanks guys!**

P.S.- I borrowed Natalie's characteristics from another of Riordan's stories. I just kind of changed her age and made her a guest in here. Review if anybody knows what book(s) I borrowed her from. (P.S.S.- Don't own her either.)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Sorry! Sorry! I know it's been awhile, but I was in the process of moving, and then I found a book that I used to read long ago, and turns out there's more books in the series. It's called "Deltora Quest", and I support Lief and Jasmine. It's an awesome book, just as good as Percy Jackson. But enough of that! On with the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or heroes of Olympus. Would I really be here if I did? I don't think so...

_**-RECAP-**_**  
**  
The match between Nico and Frank had ended with Nico as the victor. The crowd cheered as they exited the arena, just as Chiron called for a short intermission.

_**-PRESENT TENSE-**_  
**  
(Narrator POV)**

Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper were sitting at a table by the food court, waiting for Natalie and Katie to return with the drinks. As they were waiting, Percy, Jason, and Nico came over, sitting next to the girls.

Percy put his arm around Annabeth, who gave him a peck on the cheek. Jason enveloped Piper in a warm embrace. Nico and Thalia just sat at the side, giving the couples their space.

The Stoll brothers came over and clapped Nico on the back. Travis grinned. "Good job Nico. Totally knew you were gonna take it."

Just then, as if to prove his point, Dakota came walking up, pulling out a big sack of gold. He dropped into Travis's open hand and took a swig of Kool-aid as he walked away.

Conner on the other hand, wasn't nearly as ecstatic. He pulled a sack of gold from his pocket as he scoffed. "Yeah. Totally believed in you."

As the said that, Reyna walked up, her hand opened. Conner plopped the bag in her hand, and she smirked. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Connor sulked. "Yeah, yeah. C'mon Travis. Let's go take some more bets."

Travis waved as he followed after his brother. 'At least they paid off their loans.' Jason thought.

All of a sudden, Nico jumped up from the table. "Uh.. I-I'll see you guys later." The others looked confused as he hurried away. Just then, the girls returned with the drinks.

Katie gazed sadly at Nico's retreating figure. Thalia raised an eyebrow and looked at Piper questioningly. She drew a heart with her pointer fingers and batted her eyelashes. The drinks were handed out as Grover came trotting up with Frank and Hazel. Grover slumped down and put his head in his hands. Percy clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"What's the matter grove? Nervous about the fight?" Grover only nodded. Hazel slid some napkins and forks over to him and he munched them half heartedly. "I've told him that there's nothing to worry about. It's not a real fight. It's only for fun"

Grover bleated dejectedly. "It doesn't matter. I'm still gonna get my rear handed to me."

Thalia stared in disbelief. "Your a freaking Lord of the Wild Grover! You have trees and animals and all of nature at your call. How are you even a little afraid?"

Grover pushed his half eaten lunch away. "What good is that against a fire user?"

Annabeth put her hands on the table. "Remember Hyperion? He was a Titan, with the power of the sun. And you turned him into a tree."

Hazel, Frank, Jason, and Piper's eyes widened but Percy waved them off. Grover laid his head on the table. "That was different. I had dozens of Satyrs helping me. Not to mention, he was already drained from his fight with Percy."

Percy shook his head. "He was still pretty strong Grover. I barely managed to get him a tired."

Grover stood up from the table. "I gotta go. The match is about to start." And before anyone could say something, he had trotted away.

Percy stared helplessly after his friend. "I wish there was something I could do."

Annabeth put her arms around him. "He'll be fine."

Percy nodded, but still felt uneasy. He had been having a strong feeling of dread, but he didn't know why. Just then, the conch horn sounded and the group of friends made their way to the arena.

Chiron remained standing while everyone else took their seats. He clapped his hands together. "Now, for the second round of this exciting event. Entering the arena from the Western entrance, Leo!"

The crowds cheered as Leo entered. He wore only his tool belt. His usual weapons of choice, ball point hammers, were connected at the base by a thin chain about a few feet long. He waved at everyone and laughed good heartedly.

After the applause died down, Chiron was able to continue. "And his opponent. Now entering from the West gate. Grover!"

Grover was showered with applause as he stepped into the arena. He had his usual wooden armor on. His club hung on one side of his belt and his reed pipes hung on the other. Grover's girlfriend Juniper, held up a sign that read, 'Your an animal, Grover!'. Underneath it, was a picture of a really buff satyr, with a picture of Grover's face glued on. Percy, Jason, and about every other camper tried desperately to hide their laughing while the girls shushed them, also stifling giggles. That certainly didn't help with Grover's anxiety attack.

Grover and Leo met up in the center and shook hands. Chiron sounded the bell and the fight began. The two fighters circled each other, before charging. They held their ground then backed off, each trying to get a feel for the others' battle style. They charged and again withdrew. Hammer and club clashed against each other, neither side giving an inch.

They circled each other again. Grover swung his club over his head and brought it down in a deadly arc, but Leo ducked under Grover's arm and kicked Grover's legs out from him. Grover crumpled to the ground and dropped his club. He stared up helplessly as Leo advanced. The entire arena held their breath as Leo advanced on Grover. Leo sent his hammers on fire and was about to sing them when Grover sank into the ground. Everyone was just as surprised as Leo.

Hephaestus glared angrily at Hades, who looked just as shocked as everyone else. "It wasn't me! Besides, Poseidon is the 'earth shaker'!"

Poseidon stood abruptly and slammed his trident on the ground. A great earthquake ran through the building as ripples of pure energy surged from his trident. Everyone held on for dear life as the tremor continued until Percy yelled, "Dad!"

Poseidon lifted his trident from the ground, quite satisfied. "THAT, is why they call me earth shaker, brother. Is that anything like what just happened to Grover?"

There was no response until a shrill voice screamed. Everyone turned to the source, some grabbing weapons, to find none other than Drew of the Aphrodite cabin. She looked shock as she pointed to the arena, "What is that?". In the center of the arena, a small spire was growing, like that of the Giants', but more like a flower bud.

Faint music came from inside, drifting over everyone and making them drowsy. Most of the demigods had already dropped their weapons. Only the Gods noticed the tall grass that sprang up all over the arena. Just then, the flower opened and Grover jumped forth, bringing his club down at Leo.

Leo raised his hammers in defense, but Grover anticipated it. He brought his club down on the chain that connected the hammers, twirled his club, and yanked with all his might.

Leo tried to take a step back, but when he tried to move, he found that he was stuck in place. He glanced down to find that Grover's grass had circled around his ankles and held his fast, growing by the moment.

Leo's weapons were yanked from his hands as Grover heaved with all his might. The hammers flew backwards and landed a few feet away from Grover.

Leo fell backwards and immediately his whole body was covered by the grass, all except for his face. Grover held his club under Leo's chin, as he struggled to free himself. "Yield."

Just then, an explosion shook the building as a hole was blasted in the wall. Sunlight and dust flooded in, blinded everyone. Shadows passed over the walls, malicious laughter echoing throughout the otherwise quiet arena. As the dust settled, heroes and gods alike, besides Apollo, gasped as they saw the figure standing there.  
_**  
**_**A/N: Cliffie! Sorry, but I can't make this chapter any longer, and I need to see if at least some of you are interested. Read, Review, Fave, and Follow. Just four simple steps. Thank you guys for your support! Till next time,**

**_D-O-D_**


End file.
